Family Bonds Run Deeper Than Love
by Scarred-Wolf-Teo
Summary: MinaNaru / Very Slight NaruSasu and Very Slight ItaNaru -After a harsh breakup with Sasuke, Naruto finds that his love is for his own father. But how will this affect their family and their lives?
1. The Secret That Can't Be Told

Well my first story. This looked much longer on word, but don't worry, the chapters will get much much longer. Hope you like it!

Please do not yell at me for this being a Yaoi. Look on my profile for the consequences of yelling ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Minato would not have died and Sasuke never would of left.

* * *

"It's 3:00 am, there's no way he's still awake", the blond haired adult thought. He unlocked the door to his house to find it in complete darkness. He turned on the dim light in the living room and threw his keys on the counter. He turned to the couch and his eyes widened. A small blond-headed boy was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ramen.

"Hey Dad!" Naruto shouted from the couch. It made Minato chuckle, why Naruto was up this late was a mystery. But he couldn't help but smile. He walked over and sat on the couch next to him, putting his arm around his waist in the process.

"Naruto", Minato started to say, Naruto looked up at his father. "How was school today?" "It was good, I guess," he responded. Minato could hear displeasure in his voice. He waited for Naruto to continue. "I saw…him". Minato nodded, he knew exactly whom his son was talking about. "Of course you are going to see him, he's in your class," he responded. Naruto leapt up from the couch, spilling his ramen and away from his father's grip, "But it's Sasuke, Dad!"

Naruto had been dating Sasuke for three years before Sasuke broke it off. The break-up was and still is very hard on Naruto, but that's when he realized his love for his own father, Minato.

"How do you think that I felt when your mother left me!", Minato retorted. Naruto then looked shot down, Minato felt terrible and reached for Naruto's arm. Naruto tried to pull back, but Minato pulled him in and placed his lips onto his. Naruto struggled for a few moments, but Minato was persistent, and placed one hand on Naruto's back to pull him closer. Naruto finally sighed and gave in, winding his arms around his father's neck and pressing himself closer. Minato didn't try to make the kiss more than it was and when he pulled away Naruto had a hand on Minato's cheek and was smiling.

"I'm sorry son, it's just, I-" Minato started. But before he could say anymore Naruto kissed him again. After another few minutes he pulled away and smiled. "Pa its alright.". Minato closed his eyes and smiled, he looked at the clock. He muttered, "4:00, bull crap."

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, even he knew it was late. He sat back on the couch and laid his head on Minato's chest. Minato then carried Naruto to his bed and laid him down. He kissed his forehead and tucked him in. He couldn't help to laugh at the nonsense Naruto was mumbling. Something about Ramen and Sasuke.

Minato then walked to his own bed and laid down. He was deep in thought when he realized something. If Naruto would of never dated Sasuke, he wouldn't be his right now. He might be off with some chick. He had to thank Sasuke, even though he never liked him. He then wondered if Naruto wanted to go farther with Sasuke. He thought probably, but he told himself that him and Naruto would never get that far. Naruto was his son after all. And family comes before relationships.

Then, there was a crash. Minato shot straight up and drew a kunai knife out of his back pocket. He always wondered if he would be able to use the kunai and act like a real ninja like in the books Kushina and himself used to read to Naruto when he was younger. Now was his chance. He thought it was just the wind that blew something down. But all that changed when Naruto screamed.

Minato ran into Naruto's room, kunai drawn. He could hear small muffles of Naruto's voice and sobs. He twirled the kunai on his finger and turned the light on. The site of what he saw was horrifying. He only muttered one word.

"Itachi".

* * *

Well there you have it. Please R&R! I give a lot of thanks to my cousin BrokenComatose for helping with some of the story.


	2. Itachi's Arrest

Well I hope I can update this fast all the time. Try to expect new chapters weekly. But in about a week or so I'm done with my vacation and make my way back up to Michigan and un-pack my boxes since I recently moved. So by then I might not be on so there may be some delay in updating.

Thanks for the reviews I got on the first chapter, really made my day! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did I wouldn't be writing this Fan Fiction right now.

* * *

As soon as the word left Minato's mouth, Itachi's lips left Naruto's. He turned his head and saw Minato standing in the doorway. He clutched the knife in his hand and pushed it more into Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream.

"DAD!" Naruto yelled.

Minato was devastated to hear his little boy cry out like that. Itachi then had the guts to go back and kiss Naruto a second time. Naruto began to struggle again as Itachi tried to enter his mouth. When Itachi was denied access, he growled and sharply bit Naruto's lip, making him cry out and allowing Itachi entrance. He pressed as close as possible to Naruto, and Naruto couldn't help from crying; his body was thrashing around but had no effect on the older Uchiha lying on top of him. Itachi then pushed the knife closer, drawing a drop of blood. At the site of this Minato went to work.

He jumped on top of Itachi's back and wrestled him to the floor. Itachi then swung the knife, aiming for Minato's face. Quickly Minato took the kunai and miraculously slashed through the knife, cutting it into two. He then mirrored Itachi's moves and grabbed his arms and forced them both behind his back, holding them with one arm. With his other arm he held the kunai knife at Itachi's neck. "Don't. You EVER. Touch my son. Again." Minato whispered into Itachi's ear. He waited a few minutes until the police showed up. Of course the police chief who came was none other than Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father.

"Itachi, you are being arrested for attempted rape and attempted murder. Also for being out past curfew and breaking and entering." Said one of the policemen as he handcuffed Itachi. "But dad! Bail me out!" Itachi cried, but his father turned his back on him. He turned then to Minato, who was clutching a still very scared Naruto in his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened Minato. Itachi's been a little, how do I put this nicely, loopy this week." Fugaku stated. "It's alright, thanks for coming." Minato responded.

Fugaku then turned to Naruto, he put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "I miss seeing you around the house Naruto-kun, Mikoto loved the help she got." Fugaku said. This was rare for Fugaku, he normally didn't care whom Sasuke was dating and who came home with him. But Naruto was just special. Naruto looked up and smiled. "Thanks." He turned and told Minato he would be in his room for the night.

As Naruto left he heard one more line of Fugaku's speech towards his father. "I really wished the boys would of stayed together, it would have been nice having Naruto for a son-in-law." Naruto sighed at the sound. He walked into his father's room and put his hand on the door, leaning onto it. What if he and Sasuke did stay together? Would he have realized his love for Minato?

As they carried Itachi out of the room Minato put his hand on Fugaku's shoulder. "Make sure he stays away from Sasuke will ya? If he only did that to Naruto, who knows what he'd do to him." Minato joked. This made Fugaku laugh, which was also pretty rare. He never laughed, never. He placed his hand on Minato's, "Will do Flash". "Go Chief, you're son's awaiting to be punished." Minato replied. Flash and Chief were nick-names the men gave each other during High School. Fugaku then walked out of the house dragging Itachi behind.

Minato then ran to his room and grabbed Naruto by the waist. As he was laughing and Naruto was resisting a bit, he threw both of them onto the bed and pressed his lips heatedly to Naruto's. Naruto was unresponsive at first, still in shock from the Itachi incident. Minato flipped Naruto onto his back and ran his hands lightly down Naruto's sides as if to say _it's me; not Itachi, me._ Naruto finally became slightly responsive and wrapped one arm around Minato's neck and opening his lips to give Minato access. They continued like this for a few minutes, Minato trying to comfort Naruto, and Naruto trying to forget Itachi. As Minato pulled away, he was panting slightly. He then kissed Naruto's forehead one last time and laid back down. Naruto fell asleep on his father's chest a moment later.

The next morning Naruto got up and quietly got ready for school. Before he walked out of the house he left a note on the fridge telling his father that he left ramen in the fridge for him. When he got to school everything was normal, until 3rd Hour Passing Time.

Naruto went to get his things from his locker when he heard a familiar voice. "Naruto". He turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Heard you got my brother in jail, nice job." Sasuke stated. Naruto was still amazed at why Sasuke wanted to talk to him. He bluntly stated, "What do you want Sasuke", to which Sasuke sighed. "Naruto I want you back. I still love you. Please, take me back." He pleaded. Naruto shook his head, "No Sasuke, you ended it, and I'm keeping it that way." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Well maybe this will change your mind."

Sasuke then pulled Naruto closer to him and quietly said, "Come here, my dobe." Then Sasuke took hold of Naruto's jacket with both hands and pulled him forward, into the first kiss they've had in almost a month.

* * *

Yes, yes, yes I left you guys with a cliff-hanger. I once again thank BrokenComatose for help with this story. I am now proud to call her my beta. :)

Please R&R!


	3. I'm Not Your Dobe Anymore!

I have some new story ideas posted on my profile, I'll put a poll up for each asking whether I should do them or not. Please vote!

Warning: Slight Language (Will be subbed with 'Cuss')

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be some dude in Japan, not some chick in America.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it, why was Sasuke kissing him? He put his hands on Sasuke's and threw them off of his jacket, pulling away from the kiss. "I don't like you like that anymore!" he screamed. Sasuke didn't comprehend what Naruto was saying. Yes he broke up with him, but he wanted him back. "Naruto you will be mine." Sasuke stated bluntly. "No Sasuke! I'm not your dobe anymore!" Naruto yelled.

That made everyone turn, Sasuke, the man made of stone, had one little tear in his eye. Everyone was amazed by it. Naruto was making Sasuke cry. Most importantly, Naruto was turning down an Uchiha. Sasuke finally let that one tear slip and ran to Naruto, grabbing his jacket once more.

"Naruto, please, I need you, I want you, and I desire you. You are my dobe, no one else's." Even more tears streamed from his eyes, "I'll give you anything Naruto, anything. Just please, take me back. I love you Naruto, more than anyone else I have ever dated. Please, I'm begging you." By this time, Sasuke's face was full of tears, he was sobbing, in front of the entire school. Naruto's face had the same solemn look. He let Sasuke continue his plea. "You brought out the man in me Naruto, you are my dobe, and I am your teme. You're my Yin and I am your Yang. You know you need me, you know you want me, take me back Naruto Uzumaki. Just, take me back."

"No." That was all that Naruto had to say. Sasuke looked up at him, his grip on Naruto's jacket slackened. "I am not your dobe, and you are not my teme. I am not your Yin, and you are not my Yang. Beg all you want Sasuke, but that's what all you '_Cuss_' Uchihas have to learn. You can't always get what you '_Cussing_' want, you have to learn the word no. And what it means when someone uses it." He then took Sasuke's hand and threw it off; he turned and pushed his way out of the crowd to his locker. Sasuke watched as Naruto left, he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, why couldn't he stop crying? It was because of Naruto, the one who made Sasuke who he was. As the bell rang for 3rd Hour to start, Sasuke still sat in the hall, crying his eyes out, and letting all of the emotions built up flow out.

Meanwhile Naruto walked into his 3rd Hour, Biology. Expecting his dreaded feminine teacher Shizune, he was surprised when they had a sub. He turned to see it was Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto couldn't help thinking free-day. Asuma quickly took attendance and handed out a 3 Question assignment. "Here, your teacher left this for you guys to do. When you finish it you can do whatever." Asuma stated.

Naruto turned to the worksheet and saw the following questions; "Name One Mammal", "Name One Amphibian", "Name One Reptile". He quickly answered Dog, Toad, and Snake. He gave the paper back to Asuma and sat back down; he pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from his father.

"Ramen for dinner?" the text said. Naruto replied "Yes, and can you pick me up, I don't feel so good." As he waited for his father to respond, the door opened. Sasuke walked in, his face all red and the tears dried. When he saw Naruto the tears started back up again. Naruto rolled his eyes, he thought; Sasuke shouldn't care, he broke up with me. Four seconds later, Minato appeared at the door. Asuma turned to Naruto and nodded for him to leave. The father and son walked out of the school and hopped into the car.

"Now Naruto, what's the matter?" Minato asked. Naruto sighed, "It's Sasuke dad, he kissed me before 3rd hour, saying '_Cuss_' like he wants me back and all that." Minato turned his head, his eyes widened. "What did you tell him?" "I told him no, that he doesn't need me." Naruto responded.

Minato sighed, but then one question still remained. After a few minutes of silence he asked, "He knows we're together doesn't he?" Naruto fell silent, his head shot down, he didn't want to answer his father, but after a second "Naruto" he decided he needed to tell him. "I-I think h-he d-does." Naruto finally said.

* * *

Hmm, I don't know if I could consider that as a cliff-hanger but oh well. I think that was the best place to end the chapter. I know this was more of a NaruSasu chapter but trust me; this isn't and will never be a NaruSasu story. Please R&R. Also suggest this to your friends!


	4. Welcome Back Lord Ookamikage!

So sorry I haven't truely updated at all. But today, my fan's, you are getting this chapter, a oneshot, and a brand new story! - As you can tell I typed like crazy. Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: .oturaN nwo ton od I - Place your computer in the mirror to read. xD

* * *

"How, could he have figured out?" Minato asked after a few more moments of silence. He gripped the wheel tightly, he knew Sasuke was a brilliant boy, that's why Naruto had picked him in the first place, but how? Him and Naruto kept their relationship a secret, unless...

Minato's eyes widened as he figured it out. When he thought back, he remembered hearing something outside the window after Itachi's arrest. Could it of been Sasuke? It would make sense since it was take your son to work day, but why would he of stayed behind? Or, they'd might not of left yet. Minato pulled into the driveway and took out the key of the ignition and layed his head on the steering wheel. "Dad. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as he took the keys off the dash and walked to the door. Minato stared at the reflection in the chrome wheel, he was turning into a wreck, emotional and physical. He needed his rest.

As he walked inside he saw Naruto hop on the computer, figures, Naruto was always a blogger. He turned the corner and crawled into his bed, locking the door behind him.

Naruto was oblivious to all this and logged onto his RPG game. "Welcome back Lord Ookamikage!" the site stated. As being one of the Beta Testers, Naruto was given the chance to be the Founder of one of nine custom villages. He named his town Wolf Village and took the role as the Ookamikage. Naruto clicked around the site for a few minutes, checking on the state of his village, before recieving a Message. He checked the user name, and to his suprise, it was Sasuke.

-

To: Shodaime Ookamikage Orange Flash  
From: Yondaime Torakage Ultimate Avenger

Naruto, I'm truely sorry for my actions today. I was both high and drunk. But, to show to you that I do not want to get back together, I am declaring war against Ookamigakure no Sato. The bond between Wolf and Tiger is now broken, prepare your ninja and wolves, it's going to be a long battle.

-

Naruto sighed and posted on the Kage News board that they were now at war. He was sick of Sasuke and knew that since his Village was the oldest and most experianced, that they would win. After a few more minutes Naruto logged off and sat on the couch.

He didn't want his father to leave him, but it was so obvious that he might. What would mom do? He always would ask himself this if he ever felt alone. He came to the conclusion that he had to wait and see what would happen, not force anything to. After staring at the floor, he decided to hop in the shower and maybe wash out his mind.

Minato woke up moments later, he stared at the celing fan which spun very fast. He turned his head to look at the picture of Naruto and Kushina and smiled. He then decided he needed to take a shower to get ready for work in the morning. Minato quickly stripped down and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bathroom and to his suprise, saw Naruto in the shower. Naruto looked up from his washcloth as he was clearing out the soap in his eyes and saw his father, "Um, do you want to come in?" Naruto sheepishly asked. Minato's eyes kept diverting back to his son as he was fully exposed. "Uh, no, that's why I had that second shower installed I guess." he replyed.

After their awkward conversasion and after their showers, the two blonds were laying in Minato's bed, fully unclothed and wet. Minato realized that Naruto was so vulnerable, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto was his son. And nothing more. Minato shivered as Naruto was now on top of him tracing his abs. "Dad?" Naruto asked. "Why is this illegal?" Minato raised an eyebrow, "Well Naruto, think about it, I'm your dad. You should be off with other people and not family." Naruto looked up and shook his head, making water fly onto his father's face. "Oh well, then I'm going to keep breaking the law."

* * *

Crappy ending? Yeah I know, well please R&R!


	5. Oh My Gosh Kushina

Ahhh FanFiction. It has been much too long. Well as you know I haven't been updating this story at all. This is due to Severe Writers Block and actual Life. So before I begin the chapter, here's a short summary on where my stories are:

Family Bonds Run Deeper Than Love: Sadly after this chapter I am putting this story up for adoption. It feels like it's become a chore for me to write this and I haven't had the heart to finish this story. I can give whomever wants to take this story farther a few notes I had, but if no one comes to claim this, I might as well take it off FanFiction.

Love Thy Brother, Never Ment More: I originally intended this to be a One-Shot, but seeing where I stopped the first chapter, it would require me to write more chapters. So I will end this story with 2 Chapters instead of the Original 1. It seems too much of a Cliffhanger to leave it there.

And now, what you came here to read! My Final Chapter of Family Bonds Run Deeper Than Love!

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.

* * *

3 Days Later:

Naruto and Minato had started to lossen up to eachother after the recent Sasuke debate. And that time they spent on Minato's bed somewhat helped. Minato decided it was time to pull Naruto from his public school days and enroll him where he graduated school.

"But Dad!" Naruto whined, "What about Shika? And Kiba?" Minato ruffled the blonde's hair, "You can visit them whenever you want, you won't be moving, just changing schools." Naruto huffed at this, although he saw here his dad was coming from, he didn't want to change schools. This, Shinobi Acadamy didn't seem fun at all.

Wait... When were schools that your parents graduated from ever fun?

Minato threw on his jacket gifted to him by his own father. It was white with red flames on the bottom. Minato was told that it signifyed the "Will of Fire" of his hometown. Oh how he missed Konoha, he wished he never would have left. But it was for Naruto's saftey... Naruto... Minato shook his thoughts and threw his son his matching jacket. Red replaced White and Black replaced Red. Naruto reluctently put on the jacket and walked out of the house.

The drive to Konoha was a long one, but Minato knew that once Naruto liked the school, they would move closer, away from the distractions of the city life. Maybe they could find Minato's old house. He could afford it with his job, and it would be closer to both the school and work! Naruto was silent the whole drive, even the music that he liked ever so much wasn't getting him to speak.

As Minato parked the car and got out, Naruto was amazed at the size of the School. It looked just like a college campus. Naruto followed his father towards the building. Inside the Acadamy, it was all silent. Kids younger than Naruto were reading and studying in the hall. As Minato walked towards the office, Naruto was looking around. Without paying attention, he slammed into another student and they both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going..." A ghastly voice said, Naruto knew that voice anywhere, and the red hair helped give it away. "Gaara!" The red-head looked up and widened his eyes, "N-Naruto? What- What are you doing here?" "My dad is-" Naruto started to say, but a sharp "Naruto!" stopped him in his tracks. "I gotta go! Talk to you later Panda!" And with that, Naruto ran off.

Naruto met up with his father quickly and they entered the office. Minato walked up to the counter and saw the secertary's back turned. She was humming a simple tune while on her laptop. Minato broke the silence, "Excuse me, I would like to enroll my Son in this Acadamy." The red-headed lady puched in a few keys and spoke, "Your son's name?" Minato took a quick breath and stated, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman seemed shocked at the name. "U- Uzumaki? Did I hear that right?" Minato grunted, as if to say yes. The woman finally turned around and looked at the taller blond standing behind the counter. "M- Min- a- ato?" Minato shook his head, "Yes that's right, why and how-" He was then struck by fear, regreat, and anger as he realized who the woman was.

"Oh my gosh... Kushina..."

* * *

And there we have it! I loved writing this for you guys. Please stay on the lookout for my new story; Namikaze Revival!


End file.
